


Ride You Like A Donkey

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References To The Wild West, Smut, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen rides Misha like a prize bull </p><p> </p><p>My first Cockles enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride You Like A Donkey

Misha was lying on there bed he was completely naked and was on his hands and knees his and Jensen's clothes were scattered through out the there bedroom which was in a minor state of disarray Which can attest to how horny Jensen was. Misha was lost in thought he when suddenly felt someone grab onto his hard cock

"Oh! It's you!" Misha says 

"You expecting someone else baby??" Jensen asks smirking 

"No! It's just that you scared me"

Jensen smirks "Well! Let me make it up to you baby!"

Jensen gets a firm grip on Misha's cock and slowly starts to jerk it 

"Jensen!"

"Shh! Let me take care of you baby!"

Jensen's grip doesn't let go and soon the jerking starts to get faster and Misha's moaning starts to get more and more erotic which makes Jensen's cock get harder and harder. After awhile the jerking stops and Jensen lets go of Misha's cock Misha is surprised but then feels a pair of hands on his ass 

"Jense what are doing??"

"I'm gonna ride you baby"

"What??"

"I'm gonna ride you like a donkey"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm gonna ride you like a prized bull! Like a bucking bronco! Like a champion stallion! I'm gonna ride you like i'm a rodeo rider and your more animal!"

Misha's cocked jerked and he moaned in arousal he loved it when Jensen talked like that cause his Texas accent always was most audible

"Oh god Jensen! I love it when you talk like that!"

"Well your gonna love what i'm about to do!"

Jensen keeps his hands on Misha's ass but leans back and shoves his cock into Misha's ass Misha grunts as he feels Jensen's cock ram into his ass Jensen rearranges the both of them so that his feet are in front of him and it looks like he's riding a horse or bull 

"Cas may have gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition but Jensen is gonna pick you up and ride you into oblivion"

"Oh god yes!"

Jensen doesn't say anything he just smiles and continues to move his cock in and out of Misha's ass. But after awhile the silence starts to get annoying so Jensen speaks up 

"Your such a slut ain't ya Mish"

"Huh??"

"You like it when i ride you like this you little whore"

"Um well i.."

Misha is cut off when Jensen slaps his ass hard 

"Ow!"

"Get along little doggy!"

Jensen slaps his ass hard again and Misha lets out a yip

"Jerk yourself off while i ride you into the sunset"

"Yes Jensen"

Misha then grabs onto his cock and starts to jerk it as Jensen rides Misha harder and harder 

"I'm a ride you into the sunset boy"

"Yes yes"

"Than i'm a brand you"

"Oh god yes"

"Mark you as mine"

"Yes please"

"Cause your mine Misha! And everyone has to know that"

"Yes Jensen mark me! Make me as yours!"

"I'll do that when i'm done riding you baby"

Misha opens his mouth to say something but Jensen puts his hand over his mouth stopping him from saying anything

"Shh baby just let me take care of you"

Misha nods his head yes and Jensen takes his hand off Misha's mouth 

Jensen goes back to focusing all his attention on fucking Misha and Misha goes back to focusing all his attention on jerking himself off. After awhiel things finally reach ahead and Misha really needs to orgasm 

"J-Jensen Jensen"

"Yes baby"

"I-I Ne I Need"

"You need to cum need to orgasm baby??"

"Yes"

"You need to wait baby wait until i'm ready to"

"Jensen please!"

Jensen slaps Misha's ass harder then the last times 

"Ow! Jense!"

"I told you baby you need to wait!" Jensen growls out 

"Yes Jensen"

"Good boy"

Jensen plants a kiss on the back of Misha's sweaty neck before going back to what he was doing before. After several more minuets Jensen is ready to cum 

"I'm ready baby i'm ready to mark you as mine"

"God Jensen please!"

"Alright"

Jensen starts to fuck and jerk Misha faster and faster until finally he lets out a long loud erotic scream and Misha feels the warm sticky cum flow into his ass 

"That's my cum in you you little whore"

"Oh god"

"I'm marking my stead you filthy slut"

"Oh fuck"

"What ya waiting for baby?? Scream like the skank you are"

Misha lets out a long scream before Jensen falls onto the bed and he falls on top of Jensen they lie there for several moments Jensen planting kisses all over Misha's sweaty hair and neck

"Whatcha think??" Jensen asks 

"That was..God that was amazing!" Misha says 

"Should we do this again sometime??"

"God yes!"

"Should we invite Jared"

"Why??"

"I don't know?? Cause i figured three could be better than two"

"So you wanna have a threesome"

"Yeah"

Misha smirks "I think a threesome is a very fun idea"

"You do??"

"Yep"

"Well! I'll call Jared later and tell him about are idea"

"You do that but first"

"But first what??"

"Get out of my ass and then lets get cleaned up"

"You mean take a shower together"

"Oh Jensen i mean more than just take a shower" Misha says as he slides off of Jensen's dick 

"You mean..."

Jensen looks at Misha who looks at him and then smirks come over there faces 

"Misha Collins you nasty boy you"

"You shouldn't call me that yet not until you see what i can do"

And with that Jensen picks Misha up off the bed and carries him across the bedroom and into there bathroom wanting to know what exactly Misha has planned for there 'shower'

THE END


End file.
